Regrets
by CMW2
Summary: Companion Piece to Goosebumps:A bitter retrospective in Wilcox's POV on his times with Annie and Auggie and his reaction to their new bond;Spoilers for the first two episodes;Rated for language and very brief sexuality;26th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I am officially a **_**Covert Affairs**_** addict. I can't stop watching the episodes (thank god for OnDemand) and my muse has been consumed by Annie/Auggie awesomeness…and alliterations…which I adore way than I should…*laughs***

**I'm doing another A-Squared oneshot, this time in the mind of Jai Wilcox via labeled flashbacks. He's cute but I don't like him (which this story will reflect) and quite frankly, I don't trust him on the show. **

**Maybe it's my inner conspiracy theorist but I think dude's batting for the other team if you know what I mean. No, not like that (although it **_**would **_**explain how pretty he is) but as in traitor that'll get everybody shot up in the season finale.**

**This is a companion piece to **_**Goosebumps**_** and it'll go in depth on the mini flashback and the regrets that Wilcox has...especially when he gets wind of our favorite couple's nocturnal activities…I really think you guys will enjoy it. Updates on my WIPs will resume by the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**July 2013**

_"__Annie, I was just following orders. You know that it's nothing personal. I just…"_

_"__You wanted to know everything about Ben Mercer and get laid in the process. That sounds pretty damn personal to me..."_

Every time he had an idle moment, his conscience would go back to that fateful night. Jai Wilcox could still remember it like it was yesterday, not nearly 4 years before…

**September 2010 **

On a sunny September day, Annie Walker approached his cubicle and silently placed a hotel key card on his keyboard. The look she gave him was one of lust and eager anticipation, making him smile at her and nod in agreement. It was like a dream come true. Not only would he get to touch her sweet little body but he would also get the Intel needed to catch Ben Mercer, a guaranteed fast track to the position he had been after since he had first set foot on The Farm: Arthur Campbell's job.

Looking around, he saw envious looks on the faces of every man, except for Auggie Anderson. His sightless brown eyes were locked on him and there was a small, shiteating smirk on his face, like he knew something he didn't. Jai despised that smirk. He had seen all through their time at The Farm and even in Iraq after his accident. Jai had come to visit his room and express his condolences on the loss of his sight and his job…

"_Thank you for your concern, Jai but I'll be just fine. After I get out of here, I'm heading back to HQ."_

"_Oh. Well, I heard that you were being put on permanent administrative leave which is just a euphemism for…"_

"…**we at the CIA don't have any use for you anymore so we're going to put you out to pasture with a tidy little stipend**. _Yeah, I know but once Joan Campbell heard about my skills, she overruled everyone and made me the head of the tech department. I just got to get these stupid bandages off and then I'll be back to being a pain in the ass…"_

Well, fuck him and his smirk. See how he felt after he spent the night with his little girlfriend. Jai wasn't stupid. He could see that he and Annie had a little thing between them and he had observed their sparring sessions. From what his sources (Bee, Conrad, and other workers), they weren't together yet but even if they were, Jai was confident that he would be able to fix that real fast…

**July 2013**

The only thing he had gotten that night was played like a harmonica. In retrospect, Jai should've seen the office as a warning. After all, if Annie had really intended to go through with it, he knew that smirking would've the last thing that Auggie would've been doing. But, he had been arrogant and horny instead of the proper CIA operative that his father had raised him to be, snaring him easily in their web.

Looking back on it, he had gotten just what he deserved…

**September 2010**

He was down to his boxers and she was kissing him like he was sweet water in the desert. She had answered the door in nothing but a robe and a smile. Jai had seized the opportunity she offered and her, letting her do as she pleased. After they were done, he would pull out the whole pillow talk "tell me about your travels" bit and turn on the recorder that was hidden in his belt…

A flash of green light made him look towards the bedroom doorway and see Auggie leaning causally against the door jamb, pointing his guide laser right in between his eyes.

Before he could even sputter, a pair of handcuffs secured him to the chair and Annie was off of him, glaring at him like a cockroach that needed to be stomped by her already infamous "kitten heels". Annie removed the robe, revealing that she was in a jean skirt and a blood red tank top instead of naked as he assumed. She shook her head with disgust as she slid into some slingbacks and looked incredulously at Auggie.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it, Auggie. You'd think he'd know better…"

"Annie, a hot woman saying yes will override any training, even CIA from infancy."

"What the hell is going on?" Jai demanded angrily, his erection long gone in the face of humiliation and rage.

"Oh, you know what's going on and so do we. Your cover's blown, Wilcox. Start talking." Auggie replied icy calm.

Jai paled but said nothing. This was _**not**_ in his plans at all…

"You don't want to talk? Fine, I'll do it for you. Stop me if I'm wrong. Arthur Campbell pulled strings to get you assigned to the DPD for the express purpose of gathering Intel on one Ben Mercer, a rogue spy and my ex-lover. I was plucked out of The Farm in the first place by _**both**_ Campbells to draw him out, which I did by almost being choked to death by Stas. My task was done but Joan took a liking to me and made it so I could stay, regardless of Mercer, throwing a wrench into the Plan. Arthur didn't like that. How was he going to get Intel if his bait had joined the agency? After all, ex-lover or not, once Ben sniffed CIA on me, he'd run for it." Annie brought out rhetorically.

"Enter you." Auggie picked up. "Arthur, like many other stupid people, underestimates Annie. He just sees her as some cute little blonde playing operative and he figured, 'Why not send a hot young stud to cause disharmony and distract her? After all, she'll talk to him after a good tumble in the hay. I'll get my Intel, piss off my wife and I'll have a member of CIA royalty in my back pocket.' Since you're looking to eventually get his job, you readily agreed and once you realized just how beautiful Annie is…"

Jai frowned as Annie glanced at Auggie with goo in her eyes before glaring back at him.

"…you figured you could have your cake and eat it too."

"But, what you _**didn't**_ count on was me being an exception to the blonde jokes and having Auggie as my best friend, which is what _**really**_ screwed you. I knew something was up the second you showed up and he greeted you like something the dog dragged in. Auggie doesn't do that. He even respects Joan more than you and she's an ice queen. So, I got suspicious and asked him to help me, leading to this little gathering."

Jai glared at both of them, realizing he was caught and outdone once again…

"You can't prove it.", he finally said flatly, taking a gamble.

"We already have. Joan's freely admitted her role and once she gets done with Arthur, your ass is grass." Auggie quipped with that goddamned smirk, this time mirrored by Annie.

"Well…probably not. He may have screwed this up but he's still useful to the DPD. Plus, his dad…" she brought out, making Auggie frown before nodding in reluctant agreement.

"You have a point. A point that sucks. Well, now that this cloak and dagger stuff's done, I'm going to take a crack at that champagne in there. I'll pour you a glass."

"I don't need no stinking glass. I'll be there in a minute." Annie replied with a small smile.

After Auggie got settled in the bedroom, she uncuffed him and tossed him his clothes.

"Get dressed and get out. As far as we're concerned, not a damn thing happened and not a damn thing will ever happen."

Jai pulled on his clothes quickly and once he got into the hallway, he tried to save face.

"Annie, I was just following orders. You know that it's nothing personal. I just…"

She raised a dismissive hand and let all of her seething rage show in her brandy colored eyes.

"You wanted to know everything about Ben Mercer and get laid in the process. That sounds pretty damn personal to me. Good night, Wilcox. See you at work."

The door slammed in his face like a gunshot.

**July 2013**

Shaking off his morose thoughts, Jai pressed the button for the elevator and took a sip of his large coffee. He nearly choked at the sight of Auggie and Annie sharing an iPod and dancing to the music. Well, she was dancing and he was leaning in the corner, obviously amused. Annie noticed him but said nothing, scooting them over to make room for him.

Auggie pushed the button for the 4th floor and inclined his head in acknowledgment, revealing a fresh hickey to his gaze. Jai checked and sure enough, there was a matching one on her neck, just as fresh. She was wearing the same pants and heels from yesterday but the top was different and still creased, indicating that it had been very neatly folded and tended to. It smelled like Gain. Annie used Tide. Auggie used Gain and Jai abruptly connected the dots as the elevator came to a stop.

They had been together last night and hickies were the least of what they did to each other. The way that Annie held onto his arm confirmed it. She was more tucked into Auggie's side and her thumb idly stroked his wrist, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake.

"Congratulations.", he said stiffly before stepping out and through the doors.

Annie Walker would always be a "what if?" a missed opportunity…a regret.

It was okay.

Regrets were nothing new in his world.


End file.
